User talk:Nectaria
/Archive 1/ Typo Eh. It is a common typo. Like Squirtle and Squrtile. It happens. Energy ''X'' 15:28, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, I have seen the "Squrtile" spelling before I fixed it! Thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 15:33, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh I know It's just that I feel that it would be a game than a manga etc. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:36, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Maybe it will be a videogame but it's unknown until we will get informations on 26 August! These are my opinions on this new project: Game: Maybe some random spin-off or another main videogame (like a Z, X2/Y2 or a FireRed and LeafGreen remake etc.) Manga: Maybe it will be a new manga based on XY or ORAS videogames or another manga adaptation of the anime (Maybe XY because Best Wishes never got a manga adaptation in the Gen V years). Anime: Maybe another anime based on videogames like Origins, more special episodes from the main anime universe, an anime adaptation of some manga or an anime based on TCG cards (I think it will be cool if they make one. There are some manga based on TCG cards like How I Became a Pokemon Card.). Nectaria (talk) 13:03, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I think Pokémon should make a spin-off generation full of remade remakes in 3D. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:25, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Did you mean remakes of spin-off videogames like Stadium and Snap? A Snap remake will be a good idea! One thing that I don't want to see in a Snap remake is replacing Todd with a new photographer. It's better keep him with a new redesign instead of being replaced -_-. Nectaria (talk) 16:40, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking Main Series games, i.e. Pokémon Yellow, Emerald etc. but I do think what you are saying is a good idea too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:17, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah, now I see what do you mean! A remake of the third versions of the main videogames will be a good idea too! Nectaria (talk) 15:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) One of the inactive admin's has come back, Jade. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:14, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I noticed her before you replying me! Nectaria (talk) 15:16, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh, have you voted on the removal of inactive Pokepower leaders yet. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:18, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Not yet but I will vote later not now! I'm busy with editing some pages! Nectaria (talk) 15:24, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Do you think The J's Clients page should be separated into two pages since they are two characters? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:19, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, no comment. Nectaria (talk) 15:13, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Bah. He (or she) deserved it. These are our laws, and if that user fails to obey, he/she will be blocked. A bit harsh, but it is business. Energy ''X'' 11:04, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Ah, okay but what do you think of me warning this user? Do you think this was a good warning for him? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 11:08, August 22, 2014 (UTC) It could be slightly better. That is, the message could be more alarming that user is breaking the rules and should stop. But, at least a warning is a warning. Energy ''X'' 11:16, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see! I thought you were mad at me. OK, Thanks for answering me! Nectaria (talk) 11:22, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat It is important, so could you come to the ? Energy ''X'' 17:08, August 23, 2014 (UTC) No thanks *Sweatdrops*! I'm so busy with editing pages! Nectaria (talk) 17:13, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it is quite a quick matter. It will take you less than five minutes. Energy ''X'' 17:15, August 23, 2014 (UTC) OK, Maybe I will chat with you later but not now! Nectaria (talk) 17:19, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Ah, yes, just keep that up. There are many wikis that have vandals... and the vandalism has rollback to revert it. Energy ''X'' 17:31, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I know that there are many vandals in every wikis! I'm so glad that I'm a rollbacker because I can revert all vandal's edits using the rollback tools ^_^. Thanks for answering me! Nectaria (talk) 17:37, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Cards Honestly, I do not know, considering we have minimum card coverage. Energy ''X'' 20:32, August 23, 2014 (UTC) So, If you don't know then why do you want the Rampardos card to be deleted or merged with Rampardos' page? Just wondering 0_0. Nectaria (talk) 20:35, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, I think we could merge those cards onto the exisiting Pokémon pages. Let's have it stay like that as it is. Energy ''X'' 20:37, August 23, 2014 (UTC) OK, It seems you changed your mind! Thanks for answering me ^_^! Nectaria (talk) 20:39, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hey, do you know where the last three manga chapters of ETP are? I am still searching, but have no luck in finding them. Energy ''X'' 13:26, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Did you mean in english? Sadly, I can't finding them either! They exist in english but the scanner didn't scan them! Sorry :(. Nectaria (talk) 19:58, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, it is the matter of knowing where to look. Most did not have the ETP015 chapter, except MangaGo. I'd hate to see parts being abandoned. Energy ''X'' 20:06, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Same here! I wish the scanner should have uploaded all the chapters instead of skipping some of them -_-. Nectaria (talk) 20:16, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Rival Yeah, it is removed now. Energy ''X'' 18:42, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for removing the rival template, Energy X ^_^. I knew that the rival template was not needed on anime rival's pages. Nectaria (talk) 18:45, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, your experience here is enough to be the admin there. Besides, you might get some experience as an admin there, which is valuable enough. Energy ''X'' 20:32, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Huh, Really? Did you meant that I should have been an admin on both Pokémon wikis or only on Pokémon Answers wiki? Just...wondering! Nectaria (talk) 20:39, August 25, 2014 (UTC) The Answers is a start. If Micah would be happy enough and you spend a lot of time editing here, that improves your chances of becoming an admin... if that is your wish. Energy ''X'' 20:41, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Ah, OK! Maybe, I should have been an admin on Pokémon Answers wikia and not Pokémon wikia... *sobs* Thanks for answering me, Energy X ;_;. Nectaria (talk) 20:46, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I think you could do both :) Regardless of what you choose to do, it won't have any negative effects. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:58, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Really, Shockstorm? *cries* I wi-wish I should have been an admin on bo-both wikis ;_;. *stops crying* I'm still not sure how many fans will support me as an admin :(. Sigh! I would like to delete some uneeded pages like fan-fics, fake games, any pages that are not in english e.t.c. and blocking vandals too. Nectaria (talk) 21:06, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello And Greeting from pokemon Answers wiki Hello Nectaria, Aww! I see you and Energy X the admin on here were chatting tought i get with you as a admin of pokemon answers to let you know that i will be happy for you as well you stayyed to edited on here and on there on pokemon answers as well to make a great admin on both wikis as a user... So you know you have great experiences since the date you join on pokemon answers wiki & on pokemon wiki now that i think back ah i noticed you did so great it made me your admin very impressed & with these two wikis that greater experiences come with greater opertunities as a user am i right... Anyway as a user i hope you keep on editing as a user on both these wikis to make me even more impressed & happier I'll chat with some of the other's admins to hear from them if they've agreed with me you as a user will have admin rights in no time, But it may take a week or two so you know... So you know happy editing on both these wikiis Kind Regard, Pokemon Answers Admin Trainer Micah (talk) 21:12, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, Of course I would be very happy if I will be an admin on both wikis! Thanks for your message, Micah! As you can see, I can be a little emotional sometimes. Nectaria (talk) 21:20, August 25, 2014 (UTC) I see i see that'll be fine and while looking at it, If you like to have Shockstorm and or Energy X as a admin's that'll be up to them to decide so you know if they like to be one there idea to decide on there on our wiki... I as a admin don't mind as a user so you know i am not going to be to *strict* like other admins are on a one wiki i am one who'll be more of the *calm & relaxed* type admins so you know anyway... I'll chat with you Wednesday okay.. If you need something just leave a message on my talk page on pokemon answers or here on pokemon wiki... okay.. so you know..Trainer Micah (talk) 21:46, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm... I think it would be fine if Energy X and Shockstorm will become admins on Pokémon Answers wikia too. OK, thanks for replying me again ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 22:05, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Your Current Signature I've been wanting to ask you -- how did you make such a cool signature!? Could you let me know how you did that? It's so unique! I might want to make one like that some day, using an animated Sylveon as my avatar. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 06:08, August 26, 2014 (UTC) This "signature" is called word bubble. You can find more informations here. You can create your own word bubble in a new user template page. This is how I created my own word bubble. Nectaria (talk) 06:15, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try to make one sometime. :) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 06:39, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Ban Hm, I don't know if I should ban him. Maybe for causing trouble? Maybe one of these days we might show what and Bulb does not. '''Energy ''X'' 10:16, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay! I think you shouldn't block him! Sorry, I thought admins like you also block users who wrote any negative comments like Bulbapedia being a better wiki! I know you block users who are vandals, users who upload unrelated images like fan-arts to the articles, posting false informations, or users with bad names e.t.c. Sigh, Thanks for answering me :(. Nectaria (talk) 19:23, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Reply How can you be certain? Did you check? Energy ''X'' 10:40, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Please check the history on ShadeTempest's talk page! They have similar comments and share the same opinion. I'm not really sure but maybe Cloudisfast is ShadeTempest's sockpuppet account! He also removed Moonlit Sylveon's message and I undid his edit he have made. Nectaria (talk) 10:50, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I know, I know. I have to make sure he is a sock, so sent a word to the Staff about it. Energy ''X'' 11:16, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Ah, okay! It's fine to write a new admin request to this page? Yes, I want to be an admin on both Pokémon Wikis (Pokémon Wikia and Pokémon Answers Wikia) because I want to delete any unrelated pages (like fan-fictions, fake videogames, any non-english pages etc), fanart images to the articles and blocking any bad users (not just vandals). *Sobs* I wish I should have been an admin ;_;. Nectaria (talk) 11:28, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Comment How about commenting on the fight on the main page? Energy ''X'' 17:06, August 27, 2014 (UTC) So, another Festival of Battle for me? OK, I will comment on it! Nectaria (talk) 20:48, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Well it's over Hey Nectaria, It's me Trainer Micah, Well the isscue is over the user's were banned by your hero Shockstorm and in case if you or Moonlit have any major isscue's of another user happening's as a user feel free to inform me you two i'll help out okay, So you know it's over *yes!* ^_^ Um so you know i'll check out pokemon answers wiki as a admin to see if Shade fled there to our wiki site so you know.. So you know i'll check you later if not ah Friday i'll be online okay, So you know..Kind Regards Pokemon Answers Admin user..Trainer Micah (talk) 22:41, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I know that ShadeTempest was blocked by Shockstorm! I'm so glad that Shockstorm blocked him! Thanks for your message, Micah ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 22:45, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Manga Ah, remember to do this as well. Energy ''X'' 22:42, August 27, 2014 (UTC) OK, I will replace AdventuresChapter template with ChapterBox template on other Adventures chapter pages! Thanks for correcting me, Energy! Nectaria (talk) 22:52, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Can you bealeve this check my takl page Hey Nectaria its me hey can you bealeve this check my talk page the two users who you and i chatted with on pokemon answers if you recall are *crying* to Energy X can you bealve this if not *laughing* oh *whoo* really loud *laughing* check out the conversation, Anyway i'll um chat with you tomarrow or whenever as a user...Trainer Micah (talk) 00:32, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Did you meant the message that Energy X have send to your talk page on Pokémon Wikia? Yes, I'm so happy that he said that I will be a great candidate as an admin on Pokémon Answers wikia! *cries* I wi-wish I should ha-have been an admin on *sobs* both pokémon wikis ;_;. *stops crying* OK, thanks for your message, Micah ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 00:45, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Nec for becoming an admin at Answers. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:20, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Good. It will be good to have you gain some experience in the admin field. Energy ''X'' 10:28, August 28, 2014 (UTC)